J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs, originally titled Project Versus J, is an upcoming "team battle action" game published by Namco-Bandai Games, in celebration of the 45th anniversary of the world famous Weekly Shonen Jump manga anthology. The game was announced exclusively for the Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita systems for a 2013 release date. Referred to as the "Ultimate Jump game", J-Stars Victory allowed fans to vote for what characters and franchises they wanted to see represented in the game through postcards- allowing the people to choose a portion of the game's roster. Playable Characters PVJ_Goku.png|Goku PVJ_Luffy.png|Luffy PVJ_Toriko.png|Toriko PVJ_Naruto.png|Naruto PVJ_Kenshin.png|Kenshin PVJ_Ichigo.png|Ichigo JStar_Gintoki.jpg|Gintoki Sakata JStar_Ryotsu.jpg|Ryotsu Kankichi JStar_Tarou.jpg|Taro Yamada JStar_Yosuke.jpg|Yosuke Urameshi JStar_Gon.jpg|Gon Freecs JStar_Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta JStar_Sasuke.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha JStar_Zebra.jpg|Zebra JStar_BoaHancock.jpg|Boa Hancock JStar_Medaka.jpg|Medaka Jstar_Korosensei.jpg|Korosensei JStar_MeisukeNueno.jpg|Meisuke Nueno JStar_JonathanJoestar.jpg|Jonathan Joestar JStar_JosephJoestar.jpg|Joseph Joestar JStar_Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus Seiya JStar_Frieza.jpg|Frieza JStar_Aikainu.jpg|Admiral Akainu JStar_Uchiha.jpg|Madara Uchiha JStar_Aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen JStar_Shishio.jpg|Makoto Shishio JStar_Toguro.jpg|Younger Toguro * Admiral Akainu (One Piece) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Bobobo-boBo-bobo (Bobobo-boBo-bobo) * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Gon Freecs (Hunter X Hunter) * Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Jonathan Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) * Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) * Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan) * Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Meisuka Nueno (Hell Teacher Nube) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Naruto Uzimaki (Naruto) * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Raoh (Hokuto no Ken) * Ryotsu Kankichi (Kochikame) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) * Taro Yamada (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Tatsumi Oga (Beelzebub) * Toriko (Toriko) * Tsunayoshi Sawada (Reborn) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Zebra (Toriko) Support Characters * Allen Walker (D. Gray-man) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) * Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Kagura (Gintama) * Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basuke) * Lala Satarin Devilue (To Love-ru) * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Neuro Nogami (Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Sket Dan (Sket Dance) Gameplay To be written. Plot To be written. Development J-Stars Victory Vs was first teased in December 2012 under the code-name "Project Versus J", before the release of the second 2013 issue of the Weekly Shonen Jump magazine, which confirmed it's development for the PS3 and Vita as J-Stars Victory Vs. The initial reveal roster consisted of Goku and Monkey D. Luffy, the two title characters of the most famous and highest selling Jump manga of all time, and the relative newcomer, Toriko, from the franchise of the same name. Shortly after the 2013 re-reveal, a teaser trailer was released, highlighting each character performing a signature move, as well as confirming Naruto Uzimaki, from the extremely famous and highly regarded Naruto manga. Reception To be released. Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Playstation Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Playstation Vita Releases Category:Crossovers